Tears of the Mighty
by Antagonist Len
Summary: Even the strong ones cry. When no one is around the tears fall. For everyone that have been lost. Is there even something left to fight for?


Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
  
  
  
  
They were all his children.  
Each and every one of them.  
  
He had done nothing to help them, though he could have done a lot.  
  
And now he was crying for them.  
Tears pouring down his cheeks unstoppably. Grieving for them all.  
  
He should have done something to help them. But it was for the greater good. Sacrifices must be made.  
  
But still he remembered each and every one of them. The expressions on their faces. The accusing looks. But none of them had ever said anything. Quietly facing their fate.   
  
Who would have believed them.  
  
He cried silently and proudly. Even in his most saddest moments he never let his pride go. When sitting up on his place of honour he was always happy, always reassuring others. He could not let them see a weakness.  
  
He was the one they all depended on. After all, if Albus Dumbledore could not do it no one could.  
  
He had to be strong and give everyone else support and reassurance.  
  
But it still hurt.  
  
Here in the dark of the night he could let his tears fall.  
  
He'd be alone forever.  
  
Yes, he was constantly surrounded by friends. But still, he was truly alone. He had responsibilities. He had to be strong.  
  
He remembered them all. All the looks, sad and frightened, but facing up to their destiny, looking at him to make sure it'll be alright. How he had smiled at them all reassuringly. Giving them false hope. And they had believed him. Going to their end with hope in their hearts.  
  
  
Severus. He'd given up his life and happiness because he had asked it of him. One of his many children, yet one he loved more. Almost like a true son. Severus had done everything for him. Endured pains most men would never face and survive.  
He remembered the look in his eyes. Staring solely at him. Accusing but understanding, resigning himself to his fate. Being silently dragged to the middle of the court-room. His eyes only on him. He never spoke out. And neither had him, he never said a word in his protection. He had to protect all his other children. And for that some had to make sacrifices. He'd never forget those eyes. The deep black pools staring at him before there was nothing but emptiness left in them. And the empty shell of his body being taken to rot in Azkaban while Hermione Potter sobbed beside him.  
  
  
Hermione. Another who had given up her life and happiness because of his request. She had loved Severus. But Harry had loved her. And Harry needed someone beside him to carry his burden with him. She had gone to him and married him because he had asked her to. And you didn't say no to Albus Dumbledore. She had given him a child to carry one the Potter line. But the child had to grow up without parents. After seeing Severus kissed Hermione had never recovered. She was still in a room in St. Mungos forever crying.  
Another lost to the greater good.  
  
  
Harry. Everything had been done to make him victorious. But his body was left lying on the battleground. His grave on the empty fields under the sky. And still he had to twinkle and smile to make everyone believe in their victory. Many sacrifices to be made. Harry had smiled at him waveringly. A faraway look in his eyes. He had known he would not return. But Albus had smiled, assuring him and filling him with hope. And he had gone. To never return.  
  
  
So many lives destroyed.  
  
  
Ron and Ginny Weasley. The only two left of their large clan. Only echoes of their happy selves. Still going on for he needed them to.   
  
Draco Malfoy. Replacement for Severus. The same fate awaiting him. They both knew that.  
  
  
So many others.  
  
  
But he could not do anything. There was a war going on. Sacrifices must be made.  
  
Wiping his tears he entered the Great Hall merrily to start another day.  
  
Another day full of lives destroyed.  
  
All for the Greater Good. 


End file.
